Mother of a woman in gold
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after the subchapter "An awful night", with references to "Padme in the palace". Leia has a vision of her mother while in Boba Fett's custody, and the resulting meeting imbues her with pride and power. Rated M for nudity and references to sexual abuse. Adults only.


**MOTHER OF A WOMAN IN GOLD: A Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Set in-between chapters 8 and 9 of "Woman in gold". Leia has a vision of her mother as a slave in diapers while in Boba Fett's custody in diapers. Rated M for mentions of rape, nudity and diaper use by adult women. Adults only.**

Leia slept restlessly in Boba Fett's room. She had been remembering an unfortunate encounter with Mulasara that had occurred only hours earlier, and her diaper and plastic panties were so enormous and loud to move in it was uncomfortable to wear them. Leia felt sweaty in the giant diaper as she rolled over and sat straight up, the huge, padded garment feeling horribly squishy even when dry.

"Goddess, I can only imagine what it would feel like when wet…" Leia mumbled to herself as she shuddered.

Leia, being a woman, was no stranger to having to wear sanitary pads for her monthly menstrual cycle, which was a form of incontinence in itself, but having to wear a diaper that she was forbidden to change herself due to the alarm attached to the plastic panties was a whole different story in itself. She lay back and stretched, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the crinkling of her diaper as she did so. Suddenly, a feeling of heat washed over her as her skin touched grit and sand.

"What in the world…?" Leia said as she looked around the place.

She was suddenly in the middle of a desert, the sand dunes shifting and twirling as the wind blew. Leia recognized this as the Dune Sea, but she had no idea how exactly she had gotten there. She covered her face with her hands as she walked, her unsupported breasts moving as she walked in her huge diaper through the whirling sands. Leia was assaulted on all sides by the wind as she walked over the dunes and coughed on the sand.

"Ooh…!" Leia moaned as she slid on the sand dune and tumbled over and over, sand coating her skin as the winds blew harder.

She felt her diaper and plastic panties fill with the sand, the grit getting into her hair, ears, nose, mouth and various intimate crevices. She knelt down in the sand and cried in frustration and shame, her body shaking as she did so.

"Sssh. It's okay, my sweet girl." A female voice said as a hand touched Leia's shoulder. "Just let it out. Mommy's here."

Leia looked up through her tears and saw a tall woman with brown hair standing above her. The woman was beautiful, and she was also dressed in a diaper and plastic panties, with a pair of pink crystal high heels on her lovely feet. Her hair was done up in a pair of childish pigtails and her nipples were covered with gold pasties, much like the pasties Leia had been forced to wear when she was presented to Boba Fett.

"Who are you?" Leia asked as she wiped her eyes, her own bare nipples going erect from the wind.

"Dear child, you must surely remember me." The woman said as she held Leia close, their diapers pressing against one another. "But if not, do not be afraid. Your body is safe in the palace, only your mind has journeyed here to escape your torment."

Leia hugged the woman tightly, her topless, diapered body shuddering as the woman kissed her forehead and tousled her hair. The wind had stopped for now, and both women stood on a dune overlooking Tatooine's twin suns. Leia felt calm in this woman's embrace, and wondered why she looked so familiar to her.

"You wear diapers in your enslavement, much like I once did." The woman said as she hugged Leia as the heat beat down upon the two women. "Jabba humiliates his slaves in the most thorough ways possible, deprives them of every freedom until they beg him for it. But you refuse to beg, I can tell."

Leia sighed. She looked down at herself, topless but for her gold nipple pasties, wearing an enormous diaper and an even-bigger pair of plastic panties with Jabba's face on the front surrounded by hearts. Leia sighed as she felt the heat trapped within the embarrassing garment, and shuddered at the thought of having to go through diaper rash if she wasn't changed right away.

"I'm not sure about that." Leia said as she placed both hands upon her diaper. "I can barely handle wearing this diaper with just Boba Fett knowing I'm wearing it. If he makes me wear it in public…I'm done. I already had to deal with Mulasara and I don't know what will happen the rest of the night."

She hung her head and shuddered, tears falling from her eyes as the older woman hugged her.

"I just don't know what I'll do. At least Han is still okay, if he was killed…I don't know what would happen to me." Leia said as she pressed her face into the woman's chest.

"Sssh, there there, my love." The woman said as she kissed her forehead. "You will be strong, I know it. When the time comes, my child…you will be strong."

Leia pondered the meaning of _**'my child'**_, but had no time to reminisce as the woman turned to look behind her.

"I need to go." The woman whispered as she cradled Leia in her arms. "Be strong, and do not falter in your pride. Even as a slave, a woman has tremendous power."

"Wait, don't go!" Leia cried out as her eyes filled with tears.

"Be strong." The woman said as her lovely face faded from view.

"Don't go!" Leia cried as she tumbled over and fell out of bed.

Leia looked around herself. She was still topless and diapered, her plastic panties feeling uncomfortable as ever. Well, at least her diaper was still clean. Leia saw Boba Fett possibly asleep, holding his rifle and turned right towards her. The topless, diapered princess lay back and sighed, her stomach feeling uncomfortable.

"_**What a weird dream." **_Leia thought as she leaned back on the bed. _**"Who was she? Why was she enslaved and diapered, and why did she call me 'her child'?"**_

Leia's mind swam with questions, but received none. Soon, she lay back on the bed and prayed her diaper would not have to be changed. Leia could not remove it herself due to the alarm in the plastic panties, and if she had to be checked and changed by Fett of all people…she shuddered and curled into a ball.

"_**I will be strong for you." **_Leia thought as she rubbed her uncomfortable plastic panties, just barely preventing herself from ripping them off in disgust._** "Whoever you are, I will be strong. And I will never break."**_

It was a promise she would keep no matter what.

**The end.**

**Just a little way of linking my two stories, "Woman in Gold" and "Padme in the Palace". Please review!**


End file.
